


Pesantren An-Nista

by grettama, naerossi



Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Gen
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-21 11:41:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6050278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama, https://archiveofourown.org/users/naerossi/pseuds/naerossi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebuah surau kecil di dekat sawah. Suara serangga entah apa yang terdengar nyaring dari kebun yang gelap. Beberapa pemuda yang saling mengibaskan sarung dan peci di halaman surau. Ustad dan santri yang sedang melafalkan bacaan bahasa Arab yang entah apa artinya. Kagami Taiga, Matsuoka Rin, dan Kuroo Tetsurou tidak menyangka mereka akan menemukan pengalaman menarik di tempat seperti ini.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hari Pertama

**naerossi** & **grettama**  

mempersembahkan

**Pesantren An-Nista** : Hari Pertama

 

“Matsuoka... Rin?”

Rin mendongak dari ponselnya, seorang pria dengan baju koko putih dengan bordir cokelat di bagian kerah dan sarung krem motif kotak-kotak, tersenyum sambil mengulurkan tangan.

“Tachibana Makoto. Ustad Ukai sedang ada tamu, jadi saya disuruh nemenin kamu sebentar.”

Ia berdiri dan menjabat tangannya―ternyata pria ini lebih tinggi dan lebih besar darinya. “Oh, iya...”

Ia duduk kembali sementara si Tachibana tadi masih berdiri membaca kertas di tangan kirinya. “Hm, kamu dari Jakarta ya... jadi mau tinggal di sini satu bulan? Mumpung libur semester jadi mau _refreshing_ ya?”

_Refreshing mbahmu_ , Rin melengos. Kalau nggak dipaksa ayahnya sih, mana mau ia tinggal dan menghabiskan liburan di tempat antah berantah seperti ini.

“Tapi tadi Ustad Ukai bilang bakal ada tiga orang, kok baru kamu yang datang...”

-

“Uhh, toilet, toilet...” Kagami Taiga sudah pucat tidak karuan, menahan pipis selama perjalanan dua jam di bis membuatnya luar biasa sengsara. Sambil meremas tali ranselnya, ia berjalan cepat melewati jalan pedesaan yang becek. Sopir bus tadi bilang pintu gerbang pesantrennya hanya sepuluh menit dari halte, tapi kenapa masih belum kelihatan juga? Ia sudah tidak tahan lagi, rasanya pipisnya sudah di ujung tanduk (?).

Lagipula jalanan ini sepi sekali... hanya ada jalan setapak yang ia lalui, tidak ada persimpangan, tidak ada rumah penduduk, hanya ada pepohonan dan semak-semak... toh tidak akan ada yang tahu...

Akhirnya Kagami Taiga membuat sebuah keputusan krusial demi keselamatan kandung kemihnya. Ia meletakkan ranselnya yang berat ke atas sebuah batu besar tidak jauh dari situ, dan lari ke balik pohon besar beberapa meter dari jalan setapak tadi.

Rumput di situ masih basah karena embun pagi, jadi tidak akan ada yang tahu kalau Kagami menyiramnya lagi dengan air seni.

“Ahh... Leganya... Rasanya udah mau mati... ASTAGA MATI GUE!!!” Kagami segera berbalik dan menutup resleting jinsnya gugup. Gimana nggak kaget kalau tiba-tiba ada sesosok kepala muncul dari semak-semak di sebelahnya.

Si kepala misterius awalnya masih bengong, tapi kemudian dia berdiri dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Kagami mendesis malu tapi sekaligus bersyukur karena ternyata itu manusia, bukan penunggu pohon yang marah karena disiram air kencing.

“Ka-kamu siapa kok tahu-tahu ada di situ?”

“Gue udah daritadi kok jongkok di situ, lo aja yang nggak lihat?”

Kagami menggeram sebal, orang itu masih terbahak sambil mengusap air di ujung matanya. ‘Lo item sih makanya gue nggak lihat,’ batinnya. Ia memperhatikan orang itu dari atas ke bawah, kaos oblong hitam, celana pendek abu-abu, sarung yang diselempangkan... dan rokok terselip di jemari tangan kirinya.

“Hahaha... aduh, ehem, sori,” ujar pamuda kampung itu lagi, kelihatan jelas masih susah payah menahan tawa, “Gue nggak sengaja lihat. Tapi, _wow_ , _man_ , hahaha...”

Kagami melotot. “A-apa sih...” ucapnya, berusaha sekeras mungkin mengabaikan fakta bahwa peler-nya barusan dilihat orang asing. Akhirnya demi harga dirinya yang masih tersisa, ia memutuskan buat nggak meladeni orang aneh ini lagi, dan segera kembali ke tempat ia menaruh ranselnya. _Anggap saja nggak terjadi apa-apa, anggap nggak terjadi apa-apa_...

“Oi, tunggu! Kelihatannya lo dari kota, ngapain pagi-pagi ke desa begini? Mau naik gunung? Camping? Tapi kok sendirian?” pemuda itu menjajari langkahnya.

Kagami mendengus sebal, tapi mungkin orang ini penduduk lokal yang lebih tahu daerah ini. “Tahu Pesantren An-Nista? Dari sini masih jauh nggak sih?”

Si penduduk lokal berhenti, jadi Kagami ikut berhenti. “Lo mau ke pesantren An-Nista? Jalannya bukan lewat sini, dari halte harusnya nyebrang dulu...”

“Heee? Tadi sopirnya nggak bilang kalau disuruh nyeberang, cuma bilang kalau harus jalan sepuluh menit?”

Pemuda berkulit cokelat itu menepuk jidatnya. “Ya kan di pinggir jalan ada plangnya, walaupun kecil sih. Ya lo nggak bakal nyampe kalo lewat sini, yang ada malah ke arah gunung... Sini gue anter.”

Kagami mengernyit, haruskah ia percaya dengan orang ini? Orang yang sama dengan pria yang mengintip organ privatnya (dan memujinya)? Gimana kalau ternyata dia orang mesum? Gimana kalau ternyata dia berniat jahat?

Tapi ia juga belum mau tersesat di gunung dan dimakan beruang... Akhirnya Kagami menghela napas. “Oke deh.”

Pemuda keling itu nyengir lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Kagami. “Gue Aomine Daiki, _betewe_.”

-

“Yakin lo mau ke sini?”

Kuroo _nyengir_ ke sahabatnya, “Gue kan udah bilang, gue nggak akan pernah _back off_ dari tantangan.”

“Yah gue nggak ngerti sih ngapain juga lo mesti nanggepin tantangan Akaashi dan Kenma, tapi yaudahlah. Jangan lupa kirim ke gue fotonya kalo ada cewe cantik ya! HAHAHA!” Kuroo menggumam ‘adududuh’ ketika temannya menepuk punggungnya dengan kekuatan penuh sambil tertawa membahana. Kekuatan tangan atlet voli andalan universitas memang nggak bisa diremehkan.

“Gue cabut dulu ya, makasih udah mau nganter, Bokuto.”

“Yosh. Semangat ya! Hubungi gue kalau lo tiba-tiba pengen balik.”

Kuroo _nyengir_ lagi, kemudian menyeret kopernya memasuki gerbang pesantren. Bokuto masih menatapnya dari dalam mobil, ia tidak habis pikir dengan temannya itu. Baru semalam mereka mengadakan pesta di rumah Akaashi, dan Akaashi serta Kenma menantang Kuroo―yang notabene playboy kelas kakap di universitas dan bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun―kecuali gadis pesantren, begitu kata mereka berdua.

Maka, Bokuto, selaku sahabat sejati sehidup semati, rela mengantar Kuroo jauh-jeuh ke pesantren di pedesaan untuk membuktikan kejantanan sahabatnya itu.

“Yah, paling-paling juga besok dia telepon karena nggak betah... mana mungkin Kuroo betah di pesantren...”

 

 

-

 

 

Matsuoka Rin (15) – Anak manja kekinian yang cuma tahu foya-foya ngabisin duit ayahnya. Jadi ayahnya ngirim dia ke pesantren supaya mandiri dan tahu susahnya hidup jauh dari orang tua.

Kagami Taiga (18) – Baru lulus SMA, mengalami krisis jati diri (?), jadi memutuskan buat mencoba belajar agama Islam. Nggak sengaja lihat brosur pesantren tentang program Pesantren Kilat “Satu Bulan Sejuta Berkah” yang berlokasi di pedesaan dengan udara sejuk dan pemandangan indah. Tapi di hari pertama malah kesuciannya ternoda karena anunya diliat cowo lain (?).

Kuroo Tetsurou (20) – Anak kuliahan semester tiga, playboy kelas kakap. Digadang-gadang bisa mendapatkan gadis manapun yang ia mau. Jadi ia terima saja tantangan Akaashi dan Kenma untuk mendapatkan hati gadis pesantren. Tapi ternyata di Pesantren An-Nista, tidak hanya para gadis yang membuatnya kepincut.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bagaimana tiga pemuda ini akan bertemu? Apa yang menyambut mereka di sana? Nantikan episode selanjutnya! (((kalolanjut)))
> 
> I know this is a trash but we enjoyed it a lot wahahahah =)) please tell us whatever you think about this work! see you! XD


	2. Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebuah surau kecil di dekat sawah. Suara serangga entah apa yang terdengar nyaring dari kebun yang gelap. Beberapa pemuda yang saling mengibaskan sarung dan peci di halaman surau. Ustad dan santri yang sedang melafalkan bacaan bahasa Arab yang entah apa artinya. Petualangan Kagami Taiga, Matsuoka Rin, dan Kuroo Tetsurou di Pesantren An-Nista, berlanjut!

**naerossi** & **grettama**

mempersembahkan

 **Pesantren An-Nista** : Tak Kenal Maka Tak Sayang

 

“Matsuoka Rin, Kagami Taiga, Kuroo Tetsurou,” Ustad Ukai memulai penjelasannya, “kalian bertiga mendaftar untuk program ‘Satu Bulan Sejuta Berkah’, jadi tentu masa belajar kalian di sini adalah sebulan penuh... Tujuan pembelajaran program ini seharusnya bisa kalian baca di brosur... tapi yang utama adalah supaya kalian bisa memahami ajaran Islam dengan lebih baik dan mengamalkannya... oh iya dan belajar disiplin... untuk jadwal kegiatan sehari-hari sudah tertempel di lorong asrama, kalau ada yang tidak kalian mengerti bisa ditanyakan ke teman sekamar... uh, apalagi ya? Ya pokoknya begitu...”

Kagami melongo mendengar penjelasan yang menurutnya sama sekali tidak meyakinkan itu, sedangkan Rin masih sibuk merutuki ponselnya yang minim sinyal. Untuk _check in_ di _Path_ saja tidak bisa, tempat terpencil macam apa sih, ini?

“Tapi!” Ustad gondrong itu tiba-tiba berseru, membuat mereka kaget, “Jangan sampai ada yang bawa rokok, minuman keras, apalagi narkoba di sini. Itu sangat dilarang, dan nggak cuma kalian yang akan dapat masalah, tapi saya juga bakal kena batunya nanti. Mengerti kalian?”

“Ya, Ustad!” jawab Rin dan Kagami bersamaan―Kagami sempat teringat pada sebatang rokok yang dibawa si Aomine itu saat mengantarnya kemari tadi pagi. Sedangkan Ustad Ukai menyipit ke satu orang yang tidak menjawab.

Si jabrik Kuroo, ia sama sekali nggak mendengarkan pertanyaan Ustad Ukai barusan―gadis berjilbab merah muda di selasar gedung yang sedang mengobrol dengan Tachibana itu lebih menarik untuk diperhatikan. Ternyata memang benar kata Akaashi, justru wanita yang _bodi_ nya tertutup itu lebih mengundang penasaran. Dia bertanya-tanya lekuk indah seperti apa di balik terusan panjang bermotif bunga itu... dan ketika gadis itu menoleh ke arahnya, mata sipitnya yang sendu di balik kacamata itu bagai panah asmara yang menusuk hatinya... serasa ada lantunan _Unchained Melody_ mengalun di ruang tunggu gedung utama pesantren itu.

“Oi,” sebuah sikutan di lengan kanan membuat lagu tadi berhenti, “ditanyain Ustad tuh.”

“Oh? Y-ya, ustad!” ia segera menjawab, namun sayang sekali ketika ia berbalik ke selasar, gadis itu sudah pergi, dan Tachibana sudah kembali ke ruangan mereka. Kuroo mendecak kecewa.

“Baiklah, Tachibana, tolong antar mereka ke kamar yang tadi sudah disiapkan, ya.”

“Ya, Ustad. Yuk saya antar!”

Merekapun mengikuti Tachibana yang berkeliling sambil menjelaskan satu-persatu tempat yang mereka lalui. Walaupun dari luar terlihat sederhana, ternyata pesantren ini lumayan luas juga. Tempat ini terdiri dari pondok-pondok terpisah yang dihubungkan dengan jalan setapak, dengan banyak tanaman hias yang terpangkas rapi di kanan-kirinya. Sedangkan di luar pagar asrama terlihat area persawahan dan pohon-pohon tinggi yang membuat area ini tidak terlihat dari jalan raya. Dan yang paling terasa sejak berada di sini adalah, udara di kaki gunung yang masih sangat sejuk.

“Oh iya, sebenarnya tadi bukan Ustad Ukai ketua yayasan, Ustad setahun terakhir sakit-sakitan terus, jadi sementara anaknya yang menggantikan... Maaf ya kalau terlihat agak urakan, tapi dia orangnya baik, kok,” Tachibana tersenyum, dan mereka bertiga meringis maklum.

-

“Serangan Kaos Kaki Terbang!”

Untuk ketiga kalinya, si rambut hitam menepis berbagai macam benda yang dilempar tepat ke arah kepalanya. Sirna sudah niatnya untuk belajar _tajwid_. Kali ini amarahnya sudah memuncak, ia memungut kaos kaki hitam yang tergeletak di bawah meja belajarnya dan meremasnya menjadi buntelan mematikan (?). Si pelempar tadi, yang merasa tindakannya barusan sudah kelewatan, mulai menelan mudah ketakutan. “A-ampun Kageyama... aku kan cuma bercanda...”

“Bercanda, _gundulmu_! Kalau mau ngulang kelas tajwid, jangan ajak-ajak gue, bego!” Kageyama melempar buntelan kaos kaki itu dengan amarah memuncak.

“HUWAAA!” Hinata menunduk di depan pintu tepat saat pintu kamar itu terbuka. _Puk_. Tepat mengenai seseorang berambut merah (atau ungu?) yang muncul di depan pintu dengan menyeret koper.

“HAH!!” Mereka berdua sama-sama kaget, sungguh tidak menyangka perang kaos kaki ini akan melibatkan orang tak dikenal. Tapi ternyata si rambut merah tidak marah, ia hanya menatap Hinata yang masih jongkok di depannya dan Kageyama yang masih membeku di dekat meja belajar, kemudian berjalan keluar dan menutup pintu dengan kasar.

Kageyama dan Hinata saling bertukar pandang ketika mendengar adu mulut di luar.

“Tapi, Matsuoka―“

“POKOKNYA AKU NGGAK MAU SEKAMAR SAMA MEREKA, TITIK!”

“Gi-gimana dong, yang tadi itu siapa ya? Anak baru? Kalau dia lapor Ustad Ukai gimana? Gara-gara Kageyama, sih!” Hinata menjambak rambutnya frustasi.

“Ya emang siapa yang mulai duluan?!” Kageyama hampir menjitak Hinata namun pintu kamar mereka terbuka kembali, dan mereka lega karena itu bukan Ustad Ukai atau si anak baru yang kena timpuk tadi. Melainkan sesama pemilik kamar itu. Yamazaki Sousuke.

“K-Kak Sou!”

Tapi mereka mengkeret lagi melihat Sousuke melangkah masuk dengan menggandeng si anak baru tadi, yang masih cemberut dan terlihat ogah-ogahan. “Ayo, sini. Tidak apa-apa. Kalian berdua, siapa yang lempar-lemparan kaos kaki tadi?”

“Kageyama!”

“Hinata yang mulai!”

Sousuke menghela napas. “Kalian ini sampai kapan sih mau pecicilan terus kayak anak SD? Sekarang minta maaf dulu! Bagaimanapun kita berempat bakal sekamar, masa iya kalian baru ketemu aja langsung berantem?”

Hinata akhirnya berdiri dan mengulurkan tangan. “Maaf ya, tadi Kageyama nggak sengaja. Hinata Shoyo.”

Hinata menatap Kageyama dengan malas. “Kageyama~ ayolah~”

Kageyama tidak beranjak dari posisinya, malah cemberut melempar pandangan ke luar jendela. “Uh... K-kageyama Tobio. Maaf ya.”

Rin sebenarnya masih gengsi, tapi sejujurnya dua anak ini terlihat menyenangkan. Ia membalas uluran tangan Hinata, “Matsuoka Rin.”

Sousuke tersenyum. “Nah, gitu dong. Kalian ngobrol saja dulu, aku keluar dulu ya.” Ia keluar menemui Makoto yang masih menunggu bersama dua anak baru lainnya. “Sudah beres kok.”

Makoto menghela napas lega. “Makasih ya, Sousuke. Aku nggak tahu harus gimana supaya bisa bujuk Matsuoka, bisa repot kalau Ustad Ukai dengar keributan tadi.”

“Iya, iya... udah sana kamu lanjut antar yang lain. Aku mau siap-siap ke masjid, sudah hampir waktunya adzan zuhur.”

Dengan perginya Makoto dan dua pemuda kota itu, Sousuke kembali masuk kamar untuk mengambil sarung dan peci, namun ternyata bersamaan dengan Rin yang hendak keluar. “Ah, Matsuoka...”

“Rin.”

“...eh?”

“Panggilnya Rin saja.”

-

“Nah, jadi kita bertiga tinggal sekamar, ada satu lagi tapi dia sedang ada keperluan di luar asrama, jadi kalian kenalannya besok saja ya,” Makoto berkata sambil mempersilakan mereka masuk sebuah kamar berukuran 5 x 5 meter. Kagami dan Kuroo berkeliling, menilai kamar yang akan mereka tempati bersama. Dua tempat tidur susun, dua meja belajar, dua lemari kayu tertutup yang tingginya seukuran Kagami, dan dua rak terbuka yang berisi buku-buku dan beberapa sajadah. Sebuah jendela besar berteralis terletak di antara dua tempat tidur itu, menghadap langsung ke lapangan rumput di tengah area pesantren. Semilir angin sejuk berhembus dari sana, membuat Kagami mengerti kenapa semua ruangan di sini tidak ada yang menggunakan pendingin udara maupun kipas angin. Yah, tempat ini nggak terlalu buruk juga sih.

“Tempat tidur kalian yang sebelah sana ya, silakan berunding sendiri buat menentukan siapa atas dan siapa bawah,” ujar Makoto, kemudian terdengar suara lantunan azan yang begitu merdu dan indah dari speaker di langit-langit kamar. Entah kenapa suara Azan itu membuat hati Kagami merasa tenang, damai, dan ia bahkan juga merasa terpanggil. Kagami memejamkan matanya, meresapi lantunan azan itu baik-baik. Ketika Makoto kembali berkata, “Ah, setelah ini ikut solat berjamaah di masjid, ya,” Kagami bahkan sama sekali nggak berpikir untuk menolak.

-

Entah sudah berapa kali Kagami membolak-balik posisi tidurnya. Ia mendapat hak tempat tidur bawah, entah apa alasan Kuroo memilih kasur di atas. Jam dinding menunjukkan angka sebelas. Ia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka karena masih ingin menikmati semilir angin yang minim polusi ini, dan mengamati rumput-rumput di luar sana yang menimbulkan suara gemerisik pelan karena tertiup angin―tidak ada seorangpun yang tampak di halaman berumput itu. Tapi ia masih saja tak bisa tidur. Bukannya ia homesick atau apa, tapi ia... lapar. Padahal kegiatan di pesantren hari ini hanya solat berjamaah dan mendengarkan tadarus (karena ia belum bisa membaca tulisan Arab jadi ia diperbolehkan menyimak dulu saja) tapi ternyata lumayan membutuhkan banyak asupan nutrisi juga. Atau dianya saja sih yang dari sononya memang terlalu gampang lapar.

‘Laper banget... kira-kira di kantin masih ada makanan nggak ya... lagian emangnya boleh ke kantin jam segini?’ batinnya sambil mengelus perut.

“Lo laper, ya?”

“ASTAGA!” ia terguling dari tempat tidur karena suara dari sesosok kepala yang muncul di jendela. “AOMINE!”

“Ssssst jangan keras-keras!” Aomine mendesis. “Gue tanya, lo laper gak? Abisnya gue laper banget, tapi gak ada yang mau diajakin keluar. Ada mi ayam enak di deket halte, kesana yuk.”

Kagami berdiri sambil mengelus pantatnya yang sakit pasca terbentur lantai dingin asrama. Ia tak habis pikir, kenapa sih anak ini selalu muncul dari tempat-tempat tak terduga dan membuatnya malu? Tapi ada benarnya juga sih, mendengar kata mi ayam membuat perutnya keroncongan lagi...

“Tuh kan, nggak usah malu-malu. Gue tunggu di pintu depan asrama, ya!”

“Eh, tu―” terlambat, Aomine sudah keburu menghilang. Menghela napas, ia mengambil jaket dan berjalan keluar. Ia sendiri pun tak mengerti, kenapa pula ia selalu sudi menuruti cowok aneh ini?

Akhirnya ia mengikuti Aomine menyusuri jalan ke arah halte―demi apa orang ini jalannya cepat sekali padahal jalan setapak itu hanya diterangi lampu neon remang-remang tiap beberapa meternya. Ia harus mempercepat langkah agar tidak tertinggal di jalanan sepi itu.

“Oi, jangan cepat-cepat dong—aduh!” ia menabrak punggung berjaket hitam itu. “Bilang-bilang dong kalau mau berhenti!”

Yang diprotes malah menoleh sambil nyengir, “Sori, sori. Tuh, udah nyampe.”

Kagami mengerjap melihat warung tenda sederhana berwarna dengan tulisan “MI AYAM ENAK” tersablon di kain tendanya. Seingatnya tadi pagi di sekitar sini tidak ada warung...

“Ini cuma buka malam hari,” ujar Aomine seolah bisa membaca pikirannya, membuat Kagami sedikit merinding. Ia lagi-lagi mengekor Aomine, yang memasuki warung itu sambil menyapa si bapak penjual. “Yo, Bang Takao!”

“Oh, Mas Daiki! Tumben bawa teman?”

Kagami mengangguk sopan pada penjual mi yang ternyata masih muda itu. Pemuda itu mulai mengobrol dengan Aomine, sementara Kagami memandang sekelilingnya―warung itu ternyata hanya terdiri dari sebuah gerobak yang diberi tenda dan bangku-bangku plastik di sisi-sisinya. Ia duduk di salah satu bangku di dan disusul Aomine.

“Lo sering makan di sini?”

“Iya, lumayan, lagian nggak ada warung lain di sekitar sini sih,” Aomine menerima dua mangkok bergambar ayam jago yang disodorkan padanya dan memberikan satu untuk Kagami, “Emang kenapa? Jangan bilang nggak doyan mi ayam?”

“Doyan, kok,” Kagami mulai menepuk-nepuk pantat botol saos dan mengaduk mi-nya dalam diam. Sampai kemudian Aomine membuka suara.

“Jadi, kenapa lo mau masuk pesantren?”

Kagami tidak langsung menjawab. Ia masih sibuk melahap mi-nya, Aomine menunggu. Ketika akhirnya Kagami angkat bicara lagi, ia hanya bilang, “Gue pengen masuk Islam.”

Jujur, Aomine terkesima dengan jawaban itu. “Lho, lo belum masuk Islam?”

Kagami menggeleng, menambah sambal ke mi-nya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Aomine. “Belum. Gue lahir di sini, tapi gue gedhe di Amerika. Ini gue baru balik lagi ke Indonesia. Dari kecil gue nggak pernah belajar agama. Bisa solat dikit-dikit sih. Tapi cuma dari buku.”

Aomine mengangkat alis, heran sekaligus takjub. “Trus, kenapa Islam?”

Kagami terdiam lagi, tampak menimbang-nimbang jawaban yang akan dia lontarkan. “Sebenernya nggak harus Islam sih,” ujarnya akhirnya. “Agama yang mana aja boleh. Toh Tuhan itu Esa kan? Cara beribadahnya aja yang beda-beda. Tapi…,” Kagami menusuk-nusuk potongan ayam di mangkuknya, “tadi siang gue denger azan Dzuhur di pesantren. Dan entah kenapa azan itu bikin niat gue buat masuk Islam makin mantep.”

Aomine tidak merespon. Sepertinya ia masih berusaha mencerna penuturan Kagami.

Kagami tertawa kecil. “Yah, pokoknya gitu lah. Gue juga susah jelasinnya, soalnya cuma bisa gue rasain di sini,” ujarnya lagi seraya menunjuk dadanya, kemudian kembali fokus ke mi ayamnya. “Lo sendiri, kenapa lo mau masuk pesantren?”

Kagami sudah ingin sekali menanyakan itu sejak tahu bahwa Aomine anak pesantren. Karena kalau dilihat dari modelnya yang nggak bisa lepas dari rokok, jelas kehidupan pesantren tidak cocok untuknya.

Kali ini, giliran Aomine yang tertawa kecil. “Gue yatim piatu,” jawabnya ringan, seolah itu bukan masalah besar, membuat Kagami cuma bisa membelalakkan mata.

Aomine melambaikan tangannya sambil lalu. “Jangan dipikirin. Gue juga nggak inget muka orangtua gue karena meninggalnya udah sejak gue bayi banget. Anyway,” ia melanjutkan, berusaha menjaga agar atmosfer percakapan mereka tetap ringan, “Ustad Kiyoshi yang mungut dan ngerawat gue sejak kecil sampe segedhe sekarang ini di pesantren ini. Nggak kayak lo, gue dari kecil cuma tau Islam doang. Tapi gue bersyukur sih.”

Kagami mengangguk-angguk. “Lo ngerti banyak tentang Islam dong? Langsung belajar dari Ustad Kiyoshi?”

Aomine tertawa. “Nggak juga. Islam itu luas banget. Ustad Ukai Senior aja sering bilang beliau masih harus banyak belajar banyak. Apalagi gue.”

Kagami nyengir dan meninju bahu Aomine pelan. “Nggak nyangka lo punya sisi bijak juga.”

Aomine membalas cengiran Kagami. “O, jelas dong,” responnya. Mereka kembali fokus ke mi ayam masing-masing, sampai Aomine mendongak lagi ke Kagami dan bertanya, “Serius azan Dzuhur tadi yang bikin lo mantep milih Islam?”

Kagami mengangguk yakin. “Iya. Kenapa?”

Aomine tersenyum dan menggeleng. “Nggak. Nggak apa-apa. Tanya doang.”

Mungkin sebaiknya Kagami nggak perlu tahu kalau yang adzan tadi siang itu Aomine.

-

“Rin...”

“Hng...”

“Rin, bangun...”

Rin menggeliat, tapi matanya masih terpejam. “Iya, pa, ‘bentar lagi,”

“Rin, ini udah subuh...”

“Iya paaaa,” Rin bangkit duduk dan siap-siap ngomel, “Rin kan udah bilang bentar lagi, lagian Pak Sarwo kan juga biasanya masih nyuci mobil—lho?” ia mengerjap, hidung mancung di hadapannya bukan milik ayahnya, bukan milik Pak Sarwo, apalagi milik Mbok Inem. Itu milik Sousuke.

“Udah adzan subuh, kalau telat nanti kamu dihukum ustad lho. Ayo cepat wudhu,”

Rin cepat-cepat lari ke kamar mandi sebelum wajahnya makin memanas karena malu.

-

Kuroo tidak terbiasa bangun pagi buta, dan ia benci dilihat orang dengan rambut acak-acakan seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kalau ia menyempatkan diri _styling_ rambut dulu, bisa-bisa ia kena hukuman karena telat ikut solat subuh berjamaah. Ia menguap lebar ketika Makoto menjajarinya dalam perjalanan kembali dari masjid menuju asrama.

“Masih ngantuk ya? Padahal udara pagi segar sekali lho, kalau kamu mau coba menghirupnya dalam-dalam,” ujar Makoto sambil tersenyum. Kuroo jadi bertanya-tanya, apakah memang tampang _default_ -nya anak ini sudah di _setting_ buat senyum terus apa gimana. Ah, tapi, ngomong-ngomong tentang yang seger-seger(?), ia jadi ingat sesuatu.

“Ngomong-ngomong, Tachibana, cewe yang kemarin ngobrol sama kamu di deket ruang Ustad Ukai itu siapa?”

Makoto memperlambat langkah kakinya, mengingat-ingat sebentar. “Oh! Kiyoko, ya?”

Kuroo menatapnya penuh harap. Makoto melanjutkan, “Kiyoko itu dari kantor yayasan pusat, kadang-kadang dia kesini buat ketemu sama Ustad Ukai senior. Tapi kemarin ternyata Ustad nggak ada, jadi dia balik lagi deh. Memang kenapa?”

Kuroo mendesah kecewa. Ternyata cewek cantik itu bukan penghuni pesantren ini, tapi tak apalah toh masih banyak gadis lainnya yang bisa digaet. “Oh gitu ya... Tapi ngomong-ngomong, asrama putri di sini sebelah mana? Kok dari kemarin aku belum lihat ada cewe selain Kiyoko-Kiyoko itu,”

Makoto berhenti, matanya mengerjap bingung. “Kuroo... ini kan, pesantren khusus laki-laki.”

Hening.

Angin subuh berhembus perlahan.

Jarum di jam tangan Kuroo berdetak.

Jangrik di semak-semak berderik nyaring.

“EEEEHHHHHHH?!”

 

-

 

Tachibana Makoto (20) – Santri teladan, merangkap sebagai santri kepercayaan Ustad Ukai senior maupun junior karena memang sudah tinggal di pesantren sejak kecil. Baik hati, tidak sombong, pintar mengaji, pokoknya mantu idaman para ibu-ibu. Cuma kadang kebaikan hatinya sering bikin dia kerepotan sendiri, makanya dia sering minta tolong macem-macem ke Sousuke.

Yamazaki Sousuke (20) – Santri teladan nomor dua setelah Makoto, ia bersama Aomine menjabat sebagai muazin utama di masjid pesantren. Kabarnya tahun lalu sempat dicalonkan buat kompetisi semacam abang none di kabupaten, tapi batal karena dia bantuin Makoto merawat Ustad Ukai senior yang mendadak masuk rumah sakit.

Kageyama Tobio & Hinata Shoyo (15) – Duo santri pecicilan yang katanya mau bersaing buat ikut kompetisi tadarus nasional, tapi tiap ada kesempatan buat belajar mereka malah selepet-selepetan sarung atau lempar-lemparan peci atau bahkan perang kaos kaki di asrama. Langganan dihukum tiap ramadhan karena suka nyalain petasan buat ngagetin orang tarawih.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAMPOOOOS HAHAHAHA *ngetawain Kuroo sampe lebaran*
> 
> Yak itu dulu ya btw makasih banyak buat yang sudah baca dan komen! Saya nggak nyangka lho fic humor receh ini ada yang baca *sobs*
> 
> Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~


End file.
